Listen
by CatalystOfTheSoul
Summary: ANGST DAY THREE. Listen...and listen well. If your lucky, perhaps you'll hear something you aren't used to.


**Happy Angst Day 3! My work, is, well...I'm not completly satisfied, but it's what I came up with. ^^ Hope you like it, and Happy Birthday Shiny! You're now a legal adult! (Well, physically ;p.)**

* * *

**Listen...**

* * *

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Darkness.

_Let me die._

Chaos.

_I feel it, there, erupting catastrophically inside of me._

Anger.

_I lashed out. I attacked, I poured my hurt over you._

Despair.

_It keeps getting so tangled up inside of me…day's like this, I wonder how I find the strength to think. The morning brings another day in this prison_.

Poison.

_I've contaminated the world. It would be a better place without me...I'm unnatural._

Greif.

_I'm wrong! I'm disgusting! I'm an abomination!_

Worthlessness.

_Take my life away from me! You people have taken everything else, why not simply get it over with and cut my heart of my chest?! Please, take it away! I can't stand it! I have no reason to live!_

Stupid.

_Don't you **dare** try to convince me otherwise._

Murderer.

_I…I will not lie. I was happy that day, I wanted to. Stop telling me I was out of control, or it was an accident. You saw that filthy look on my face, the one of utter, unstoppable **joy**._

Tainted.

_I'm dirty, so covered in grit that there is no way you can cure me beneath this filth, go away! I know all of this, why continue to remind me!? P-please…_

Guilty.

_I…I am. Convict me, take me o trial, **tear my useless form to shreds.**_

Prideful.

_Why did I have to be so arrogant? I deserve what I got, I deserved every inch of it._

Hate.

_Naturally, you feel that way. Naturally, I feel that way._

Selfishness.

_I wanted it all, and…that's what helped destroy me._

Envy.

_For every item I had, you had four more that were far better. I had the estate, you had the wife, I had the titles, you had the family…I had the best tech money could buy; you had the lab partner to help you make it._

Desire.

_Most nights, I would lie in bed, wishing I had that true security, that confidence. It was all so real compared to my mask…But I feared the danger involved in voicing my wishes._

Pain.

_It hurt. I never thought it would really hurt. This wasn't physical injury, so why do I feel like something is tearing me apart, why do I actually feel my heart **breaking**? Is that supposed to happen? No, of course not…I'm **unnatural**. Unnatural things happen to **me**._

Pride.

_Why do you care? I don't want to smile again. I have no reason to._

Needed.

_Go. Away. Don't…please, don't lean on me…at any moment, I'll move, and I'll let you fall._

Relied.

_Why stay here? They aren't gone because of me! I owe you nothing! Stop!_

Wanted.

_I'm not your friend. You said so yourself._

Failures.

_Good, walk away! Never come back!_

Hope.

_…I'm aware that you have nowhere else to be but… after all that's happened. I—I've committed far too many crimes; I've lied and given you my greatest deceit and hate. You're a good person, Jack, trusting and easy to get along with for many people. After all I've done…I don't **deserve** any form of kindness._

Forgiven.

_…I…but—_

I forgive you.

**_…Thank you._**

Light.

-linebreak-

"Sir." The nurse said, entering the room. "Visiting hours are over, sir."

Jack looked up and smiled warmly. "Good evening, Marisa. How're the boys?"

Marisa shrugged, glancing down at the patient. "They're fine. How is…he?" Marisa bit her lip nervously. Jack had thrown a fit the last time someone called him an 'it'. Of course, she was as shocked as everyone else. He'd been given to the 'care' of Jack for punishment of his crimes…only a year after the big blow up. Jack's family had died inside of it, and in some form of twisted logic Jack decided to take care of it instead of experiment or something else torturous like it had been expected by everyone else. That was the reason they _gave_ it to Jack.

Jack was gazing dreamily out the window, apparently contemplating her question. "It's funny…I'm sure he heard me this time. I could almost feel him reacting to that sentence; 'I forgive you' over and over again. I'm sure one of these days, he'll wake up to the sound of it, and he'll know…he'll know he can rebuild, restart, live a life again. Grow."

"With all do respect, sir…" Marisa trailed cautiously, "What if he never wakes up?"

Jack shook his head. "No, he will. Phantom told me once, that it would happen." Jack turned to face Marisa slowly, his age becoming apparent by the sluggish inching of his cane across the floor. "They're all I have left…" He said softly. "The ghost and my old friend. If I could give Phantom a second chance, I think I could stand to give him one."

Marisa nodded mutely, not agreeing to a word the deranged old man said. His 'old friend' had almost destroyed the world, and Phantom was plain frightening…she hated entering the room to see his playing with some glowing ball, tossing it around and sitting there, a bright beacon of glowing energy. It scared her to see things like that relaxing next to an invalid. Not that this particular invalid was worth the attention of anything.

Jack strolled out of the room, assuring Vlad he would visit again later.

_He can't hear you,_ Marisa scolded, _you and that crazy _thing_ are always looking after him, waiting for the day he'll wakeup. But he can't, there's no way. Not unless if he becomes like Phantom…fully dead, like it's supposed to be._

_And even then…I hope he simply doesn't have the will to continue on, so he can't terrorize the world with insane schemes…_Maria sighed, she wouldn't do anything to hurt him, or go against him or his two determined protectors. Five other nurses had been fired or mysteriously quit after doing things like that; and she had a bet running she could last longer than two months.

It was only that she merely didn't believe that worthless _thing_ deserved to live after what he'd done.

Why not just pull the plug and let him die?

* * *

**Ahh...angst...still not sure if I like it though. *shrug* It's poorly edited so if you see any errors, I have no troubles in you pointing them out to me. XP**

**Have a wonderful, angst-filled day!  
**

**~Catalyst**


End file.
